


Pep talk

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, adaptation of a chat from shamchat, wow it's 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever you do. Don't die. Don't screw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am yeah I have no idea.

 

There was a 12 year old girl standing in his face. How did she even get here? She gave him a scrutinizing look before stopping right in front of him with her hands behind his back.

 

“Boy who lived. Well. You aren’t as impressive in person. " What was that suppose to mean?   “Still cool though. Now don’t screw up, don’t die and for the love of everything smart get some muggle weapons!”

 

With that said she left from where she came, out of nowhere, but now he could see her march off to who knows where.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk,” he said sarcastically. She stopped in her tracks with a smile on her face.

 

“You’re welcome!!” and than she was gone.


End file.
